Qin Cities
Anken City Asui City *Was a place where a counsel meeting went place for Battle of Dakan Plains. *Go Kei and his army where headed for Asui in order to take it over. Baou City The city was attacked by the Zhao during the Han Campaign. Dan Shi portrait.PNG|Lord: Dan Shi|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Dan_Shi Bayou City Is a sister city of Baou and a keystone of the border region. Furou Village Gan Castle *The army stationed where killed by the Go Kei Army. *The lord Koku Gou was killed by Go Kei. *The castle didn't had any infantry. Noticible Citizens Koku Gou portrait.jpg|Lord: Koku Gou|link=Koku Gou Gouryou City Hei Village Hei Village is located in the eastern front line region of Kaisou. It was destroyed during the Coalition Invasion. After the war the Hi Shin Unit was assigned to rebuild the village and offer security from enemy troops. Jinshi City Jinshi City is located towards the middle of the Southern Pass. On the 20th day of the Coalition Army Battle, Jinshi was besieged by Riboku's detachment army. Jyouto Village Geography Western Qin, Shi Province Noticible Citizens Villagehead family.png|Village head and family|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Village_head_and_family Shin colored portrait.png|Shin|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Shin Hyou Portrait.png|Hyō|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Hyou Bi Hei portrait.png|Bi Hei|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Bi_Hei Bi Tou portrait.png|Bi Tou|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Bi_Tou Kou portrait.PNG|Kou|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Kou_(male) Kei anime portrait.PNG|Kei|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Kei Tou Bi anime portrait.PNG|Tou Bi|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Tou_Bi Turri anime portrait.PNG|Turri|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Turri Praying old woman.PNG|Kei's Grandmother Praying women.PNG|Kou's Mother Kakuyou City The Kakuyou region is located on the Qin/Zhao boarder. It is a vital blockade that keeps the Zhao from invading Qin's eastern territories. During the Choyou Campaign the Ou Sen Army was positioned there. Kankou City Kankou, was a Zhao city whose military significance has surged to the top in recent years due to the shifting borders. It is said that as soon as Riboku was made prime minister, he immediately turned his attention to strengthening the region around Kankou. The city was given to Qin as a bonus for agreeing to form the Qin-Zhao Alliance. Strengths A huge fort in the center is said to be approaching completion. Were an enemy to siege the city, it would cost many lives, money, and time. Geography The city is on the Zhao border. And is between Qin and Wei. Kanyou City (see Kanyou) Kasa City Kasa is located on the outskirts of the mountains that surround Kanyou. In the middle of the south path that is guarded by Bu Pass. With a population of 3,000. Kasa was the first city to be attacked by Riboku's detachment force on their way towards Kanyou. Kei City Kei city is located on the borders of Qin and Wei. thumb|Kei City|left|400px Kei Village Kokuhi Village A place where thieves and murderers from all over the kingdom gather, in other words a village of outlaws. Its a terrible place and no normal person ever leaves from alive. Ei Sei hid himself in an abandoned shack after his younger half brother tried to assassinate him. He was able to stay there peacefully because prior to his arrival Sho Bun Kun had rumors spread that an infected person was in that house. People chose to stay away from the house out of fear. Ka Ryo Ten worked there as an informant. She gained a lot of knowledge from exile nobles, and officers she found within the village. She had them teach her various skills such as cooking, history, reading, writing etc. Noticible Citizens Ka Ryo Ten Colored.png|Ka Ryo Ten|link=http://kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Ten Naifu City Ou Ki's City This city belonged to Ou Ki, the army was inherited by Tou. Ouki Main Page.png|Ou Ki†|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Ouki Tou Main Page.png|Tou|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Tou Roku O Mi portrait.png|Roku O Mi|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Roku_O_Mi Ryuu Koku portrait.jpg|Ryuu Koku|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Ryuu_Koku Rin Bou Portrait.png|Rin Bou†|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Bou Kanou portrait.jpg|Kan Ou|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kan_Ou Dou Kin Portrait.png|Dou Kin†|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Dou_Kin Tai_Go_Portrait.PNG|Taigo|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Tai_Go Sai City (see Sai) Saki City The city was attacked by the Wei during the Coalition Army War, during which all the citizens were killed to demonstrate Wei's anger over the loss of Sanyou. The Cities of Shoku and Rou Though they might have been small, the low ground Shoku and high ground city of Rou actually functioned as a formidable combination and served as defense outposts. Especially as the city of Rou was situated on the cliffs, allowing them to assist Shoku below. The cities was attacked by the Riboku Army during the Coalition Army War. Sui City The base of Qin's northern defense line, attacked by the Yan Army during the start of the Coalition Army War. Tairin City A mid-sized Qin city, located northeast. The city was sacked by the Mai Kou Army. Tonryuu City See Page Toukin City Toukin is Qin's eastern front lines base. Unseen Cities *Bayou *Sou *Ran *Sou *Bidai *Hokudai *Kyuu *Tou *Han Pass *Kaisou City *Kaiya *Fu Village *Chiku *Kokugan *Tairin *Manto Category:Qin Category:Cities Category:Locations